Brownies
by Hallo'sEve
Summary: Robin and Wally spend the day making brownies in mugs. Birdflash. Slash. Fluff.


**A/N: Okay, so just to make things clear, I own nothing, of course.**

**The pairing is BirdFlash, so Kid FlashxRobin. Yes, this is slash, boyxboy. Just some kissing and all that, nothing major.  
**

**My first romance fic, so I'm pretty excited. It's just a basic oneshot though. Nothing too special.**

**Anyways, I still own nothing!**

**-X-**

"A brownie?"

"Yup."

"In a mug?"

"In a mug."

"You can't be serious." Wally said, cautiously eying his boyfriend. The dark shades illuminated by a laptop light moved up and down in a nod, a smile underneath the nose they sat on.

"No, way."

"Dude. I don't joke about brownies." Came the ebony's response a few moments later. Wally didn't hesitate to put his head next to Robin's to read the laptop screen, and sure enough, there was a list of instructions for brownies in mugs. Shortly after speed reading said instructions and glancing at picture, a smile graced the redhead's features.

Suddenly, Wally got to his feet, yanking Robin with him. "Well, what are we waiting for? Come on!"

Robin's familiar cackle filled the air as he and Wally fumbled into the kitchen, almost losing his grip on the hunk of technology. He was released from Wally's grip, falling against the island in the center of Mount Justice's kitchen. The welcoming feeling of Wally's chin resting on his shoulder was returned as the Boy Wonder put the computer on the counter.

After reading the list a second time, mugs were pulled from the cabinet at super speed, being placed beside the ebony, who hopped up to sit on the counter. The mugs were shortly followed by flour, sugar, cocoa powder, vegetable oil, salt, vanilla and a tablespoon and teaspoon measurer.

"Now what?" Wally asked, eager to begin. Robin pulled the laptop to face him. "Put four tablespoons of flour into each mug." The ebony instructed, moving to sit cross-legged. He grabbed the one tablespoon measuring cup and dipped it into the bowl of flour they had. Scooping the white power out, he dropped it in his mug.

Wally took the tablespoon measurer from Robin when he finished. Using his super speed, Wally quickly filled his mug as well. As he reached in for the fourth scoop, the redhead's hand hit the rim of the bowl, knocking it into a now very unhappy Boy Wonder's lap.

"Dude!" Robin yelled, his voice going slightly higher than usual. He quickly brushed the power away with the back of his hand, only to further stain his dark skinny jeans. Wally chuckled half-heartedly, grabbing the edge of the bowl and turning it upright. Making quick work of the last scoop full of flour, Wally pushed the bowl towards the other edge of the counter.

"These are my favorite jeans!" The ebony exclaimed, hopping of the island and sending up a cloud of white. "Alfred's gonna kill me for this."

White now covered the boy's jeans, most of it centering around his thighs. Again he moved his hand against the fabric, only to rub in the power move. Wally laughed again, "Sorry, dude."

The ebony turned to glare up at the clean redhead, a scowl nearing a bat-glare intensity. It lasted a few moments, before Robin sighed and turned back to the screen of the computer. "Now we need to add sugar. Four tablespoons, too."

Grabbing the instrument first, Wally sloppily shoveled in four tablespoons. He moved to put in a fifth unintentionally when Robin caught his arm. "That's five, Walls. It'll be too sweet if you add more."

"Not as sweet as you, sugar." The fifteen year old said in a flirtatious tone, successfully turning the ebony's cheeks a bright tint of pink that Wally simply loved. "Shut up." Robin muttered, looking away. Wally grinned and held the younger boy's face in his hand to place a short kiss on his lips.

Robin pulled away after, putting in the proper amount of sugar in his mug. His face went towards the laptop again. "Next is two tablespoons of cocoa powder."

"Only two?" Wally asked, watching Robin as the boy put two tablespoons in his mug. "Yep. Grab two forks." Robin said, holding out his hand for a fork. The speedster quickly grabbed the forks, placing one in the ebony's hand who used it to mix his ingredients.

"But _why_?" The redhead asked, his voice carrying an annoying, childish tone as he grabbed the tablespoon measurer. He dropped in two and followed Robin's suit mixing them. "Because," Robin said in a sing-song voice, grinning up at his boyfriend. Wally leaned down and kissed the ebony again, this time a few seconds longer.

"Now what?" Wally asked when he pulled away. Robin looked back at the screen, "Two tablespoons of vegetable oil," he pointed to the yellowish substance as if the speedster didn't know, "and two tablespoons of water."

Wally nodded, opening the bottle of oil. He dropped in two tablespoons of the liquid, before carrying his mug to the sink, putting in the two tablespoons of water. He handed the instrument to the ebony who did the same as he did. When Robin finished, he stabbed his fork into the mug, mixing it.

"Okay, now we add one-fourth tablespoons of vanilla." Robin said, opening the dark bottle. He poured the liquid into the measuring spoon before dropping it into his mug. Wally took it, doing the same thing. The two went back to mixing, the ebony looking at the screen again.

"Oh, we gotta add a pinch of salt, too."

Robin grabbed the salt from the counter, twisting the top to open it. He poured a small mountain onto his hand and took a pinch of the crystals between his thumb and index finger, sprinkling it over the brown brownie mix in his mug. He moved his hand towards Wally to take some of the salt from his hand.

"Dude, how much his a pinch?"

Giving him a weird look, Robin shrugged with one shoulder. "I dunno. It's just a pinch. You know, like-" The ebony reached out and pinched Wally with his fingers.

The redhead quickly flinched away. "Hey!" he yelped, swatting Robin's hand to the side. Robin laughed, "You asked."

Wally narrowed his emerald green eyes before pinching Robin with his own fingers. The ebony gave a small gasp of surprise at it before glaring at the speedster as he laughed. Robin threw his small handful of salt at Wally and pinched him under his upper arm.

"Ow, ow- Dude! That seriously hurts!" Wally whined, rubbing the sore spot gently. Robin cackled at the older boy's distress and brushed his hand against his blue shirt. A frown crossed Wally's face before being replaced with a devilish smirk. He quickly lunged for the flour on the counter and grabbed a handful at super speed. The handful of flour was then poured over Robin's dark locks of hair.

"H-hey!" Robin screeched, his voice cracking due to surprise. Laughter escaped the older teen as the two fell against the counter, Wally towering over his bird. The ebony quickly squirmed away from the redhead, sticking his hand in the cocoa powder and grabbing a large amount in his fist. He then turned around and flattened it all on Wally's head.

Fiery locks were now meshed with a deep, chocolaty brown while onyx hair was spotted with bright white. Wally, using his speed, dipped his finger in his mushy brownie mix and dragged some of the brown substance with it.

"Wally, don't-" Robin's plea on his tongue when the speedster came forward and pushed his back against the fridge, smearing the mix over his face. Dark shades fell to the ground with a light gasp from the young teenager. From the tip of his nose to his right cheek, looping up to his temple was the dark brown mix, popping against the boy's now-revealed bright blue eyes and pale face.

His cheeks flushed pink with both anger and embarrassment when he looked up to meet Wally's grinning face. The older boy laughed at his boyfriend's flustered face. Dick reached up to shove the speedster away only to have Wally grab his wrists, still laughing.

"Dickie, you look so cute." Wally teasingly said, pressing his forehead against the ebony's. The ever so familiar pink invaded Dick's pale cheeks, much to his dismay. "I'm not cute." Dick growled, glaring up into radiant green eyes.

Wally chuckled again, rubbing his nose against Dick's and getting some of the uncooked brownie on his nose as well. "But, you are. And that's one of the _many _reasons why I love you."

Dick's face grew hot again, bringing a wider smile to his boyfriend's lips. "And your blush. Especially your blush." Wally finished, making Dick look away in embarrassment once again. After a few moments, Dick brought his face up. "I love you, too." He whispered with a small smile as he was rewarded with a sweet, gentle kiss from his beloved boyfriend.

The hold on Dick's wrists moved down to the ebony's hips, holding him much closer to the speedster as Dick's arms snaked around his neck, bringing the boy to the tip of his toes. Wally moved his hand up to tangle in the black mop on Dick's head as he dipped his tongue into his mouth. The hand on Dick's hip moved down to find home in the ebony's back pocket.

The kiss lasted awhile before both boy's pulled away, panting. Dick laughed at the brownie mix that had gotten smeared on his boyfriend's face during their sudden make out. Wally grinned and leaned in for another kiss, but Dick put his chin down, the speedster's lips meeting his nose.

"Brownies first."

Wally groaned, a frown now on his face. "The brownies can wait. I wanna kiss you."

Cackling, Dick slipped out of Wally's grasp, sitting on the island again. He shook his head and reached for the salt shaker, putting a pinch in Wally's mug for him. Dick put his fork in his cup, mixing it very quickly. Wally groaned again, but took his own mug, mixing it as well.

When the two finished mixing, Dick brought them to the microwave. He put them in together, setting the timer for sixty seconds when he felt Wally's arms around his shoulders as he pushed the 'START' button.

A chin rested on Dick's chin as the timer began going down. "Ah, we have a minute to wait." Wally said, lowering his arms to Dick's waist. Dick held back a laugh, the movement tickling him slightly.

"Good, we can start cleaning," Dick leaned against Wally's chest, looking down at his pants. "I'm a mess. I should really clean off my pants. You know I don't like being messy."

Wally laughed, hugging the boy in his arms. "Or you could just take them off."

Immediately, Dick's cheeks got hot again. He listened to Wally's laugh at his embarrassment before having his head turned up to meet the speedster's eyes. Wally instantly smiled into the blue orbs before bringing his hand up to wipe the drying mix of the Boy Wonder's face. When most of the substance was off his cheek, Dick turned around, pushing his lips up against Wally's.

The speedster happily kissed back, bending down to pick Dick up. The acrobat's legs wrapped around Wally's waist and his arms went around his neck. Wally put a hand on Dick's hip, leaning against the side of the island.

His other hand reached up to lace itself in Dick's dark hair with flour beginning to cover his fingers. Wally begged for entrance into Dick's mouth again, who happily complied, opening his mouth for Wally's tongue to enter his warm cavern. Dick playfully pushed back with his own tongue, doing exploring of his own.

Not a second too soon, the buzzer on the microwave went off, surprising both boys. Dick yelped, breaking the kiss. He unwrapped his legs from Wally, sliding down the older boy until his feet reached the ground. He opened the door to the microwave, pulling out two very hot brownies in mugs.

Wally grinned, grabbing two more forks from a drawer, handing one to Dick. The ebony took his seat on the island again, jabbing his fork into the brownie and pulling it back out. He blew on it a few times before putting it into his mouth.

"So, how is it?" Wally asked, getting some on his fork as well. Dick thought for a moment. "Not bad, but not nearly as good as Alfred's." He replied, laughing lightly. The speedster put the fork in his mouth for his bit, only to quickly spit out the fork, it landing on the ground. "That was hot!" He yelled, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

Dick laughed. "Of course it is, dummy." He pulled out more of his brownie, blowing on it a few times. "Here." A chuckle escaped his lips as Wally ate the sweet off his fork. Wally slowly chewed his food for once before swallowing, another grin plastered on his face. "Yum."

The Boy Wonder ate another bite, shaking his head up and down in agreement. He fed Wally another piece before leaning in to kiss him again, which Wally happily complied to.

After a few minutes of eating and kissing, Wally laughed, taking a seat next to his Boy Wonderful. "You know, we should do this more often. You kiss me a lot more when we do." The speedster said to his now blushing boyfriend. Stealing another bite from Dick's fork and another kiss, Wally rested his forehead against Dick's.

"Do this again tomorrow?" He asked, even through he already guessed the answer. Dick's blue eyes locked onto green with a goofy grin on his face.

"Yep."

**-X-**

**A/N: So first Birdflash fic ever. Love them so much.**

**Anyways, the recipe it totally legit, so go ahead and make your own mug brownies! If you review I'll give you a virtual one for free! But, yeah, let me know if you see any mistakes or something, or just let me know if you liked the brownie you're gonna make. I've had two, they aren't bad, but they aren't, as Dick said, "As good as Alfred's". Even though I've never had Alfred's.**

**Oh, and I've fixed a couple of mistakes that have been pointed out, but if you see anything I missed, please let me know.  
**

**-Hallo'sEve**


End file.
